Auslly love story
by ausllyshiper
Summary: so ally goes out with Dallas but behind his charm is a monster she didn't know about let alone loving austin who loves her to. first story please don't hate


**Auslly love story**

Austins POV

It was a peaceful day here in sonic boom nothing much was happening since ally closed early for her date with dallas Uhg why would she chose him he is such a player he doesnt deserve her I was deep in thought when

"AUSTIN" dez my buddy yelled in my ear

"Hhuh Wat"

"Aww austin dreaming about ally" he laughed

"whaaaaatt noooo"

"I was teasing but looks like someone has a crush on allly" He laughed rolling the ls

"DONT TELL PLEASE"

"dude your secrets safe with me soo wanna watch a movie"

"Sure!"

Allys POV

aww I was looking at dallas his hair flopped just the right way but It remined it austin and his chocolate brown eyes and his perfect beach blond hair ok I admit it I have a little crush ok I have a HUGE crush on austin but he is my partner and I have my dallas now right

"ally?"

"huh" I say snapping into reality

"you ok"

"yess"

he wrapped his arm round my back and we walked to sonic boom it was 7:30 so it was dark he stopped outside

"Ally" he said tugging me by my shirt towards him his arms snaked round my waist

"Uhh yes" I say feeling a little uncomfortable

He crashed his lips against my'ne I didnt kiss back because I felt nothing but I guess he could tell because he pushed me against the wall pinning my arms against it I struggled but he tightened his grip then he tried pulling my shirt off but failed and we were outside of sonic boom so there was nobody he came up for air

"STOP" I manage before he tries again

"why should I you are my _girlfriend_ " He smirked trying to pull off my shirt he was successful

I took my moment I kneed him in the balls and ran into sonic boom

"ANYONE IN HERE" I yelled hoping trish or dez was here

dallas got up slowly I was so fucked I bolted up the stairs into the practise room I locked it behinde me hoping it would buy me some time I grabbed my phone

Hi this is trish

"TRISH TRISH"

please leave a massage beep

"no no no" I said

Dez nothing ok only person left austin I dialed his number

_Ally_

Austin

Hello

_austin AUSTIN _ (I was crying)

ALLY WHATS WRONG 

_I .. I need your help dallas ... h..hiding practise room _

As I finished telling austin dallas burst in your my ally he said I screamed austin was still on the phone

ALLY IM COMING

I was trying to fight of dallas but he was to strong he got me on top of the piano he was trying to take of my skinny jeans again successful now I was in my underwear as austin ran in

Austins POV

I saw ally in her underwear on top of the piano oh god she looked amazing but I was enraged when I saw dallas I jumped him we fought and I won :D

He left saying " I will be back ally"

ally got down with my help she was still crying I pulled her into a hug why she cried into my chest

"ally are you ok"

"n..nnnoo he p...pussshed me against a wall and he hit me annd annd"

"shh shh its ok" I said stroking her hair.

"auustin can I.. can I come to your house" she said between sobs

"of course" I said letting her go

she put on her clothes and packed a pair of pjs she came over to me

"ready?"

"yes" she said

we got to my place and into my room

"ally im gonna change in the bathroom can change in here"

she nodded I came back out she was sitting on the bed I joined her she rested her head on my shoulder I put my arm round her and pulled her into a hug by now it was 10:00

"wanna watch a movie?"

"ok"

we sat on the bed watching a movie and it had a scary part in it so ally hid her head in my chest and I pulled her onto my lap

"Uhh we should go to sleep"

"yeah" she said her voice trembled

"auustinn can I sleep with you"

My face was shocked

"NOT THAT"she said

"ok then" I smiled

we both got into bed ally on one side me on the other she was shaking and I knew it so I pulled her into my arms she then relaxed I held her in my arms

"ally" I whispered softly

"yes"

I pulled her chin up so she was looking at me and I slowly but passiontly kissed her lips she kissed back

"will you be my girlfriend"

"yes" she answered with a smile


End file.
